John Carlton (Earth-3900)
Johnny Cage, real name John "Johnny" Carlton was a American actor, writer, director and MMA fighter, famous for his role in numerous action films such as Ninja Mime, Citizen Cage (which started his international career), The Dawn of Wolf and King of Iron Fist, all which gained critical acclaim. However, as his career extended, many believed Cage "wasn't a real actor", to the point they proclaimed all of his action feasts were all performed by body doubles. Feeling humiliated, Cage contacted his agent, Frank O'Connor, who arranged for him a place within the Tenth King of Iron Fist Tournament, both believing all was just a normal tournament. However, when he entered, Cage not only learned about a whole new world where Gods, sorcerers and four-armed creatures existed, but also became a founding member of the heroic Defenders of the Realm, becoming a friend of each member, including Nina Williams, whom he found himself romantically interested, though this feeling never was shared by her. Only days later, Cage found himself involved yet in another trheat, in the form of the Eleventh King of Iron Fist Tournament, and then into the Earthrealm-Outworld War. When those conflicts ended, Cage passed the next two years back into his relaxing life, but when the threat of Shinnok materialized, Johnny assembled with his old friends and took part into the defeat of the fallen Elder God. When Ryū Hōshi was assassinated by Shang Tsung one year later, Johnny was called upon alongside the other Defenders of the Realm by Raiden in order to defeat the Deadly Alliance, though he was unsuccesful, and was then brainwashed by Onaga. Biography Early Life John Carlton was born in 1979, in California to Edna Carlton, a young and famous top-model of Victoria's Secret. Unknown even to herself, Edna was the descendant of a ancient and long lineage of warriors created by the Gods and the Elder Gods in order to combat the treath of the One Being during their millenia-long war. Thus, with that power, John was conceived with it too, albeit in a more "shadowed" form, which meant it could only be activated during times of need such as when he would be nervous or a deadly combat. Raised by nannies and dozens of servants, John rarely saw his mother until the day she died in a car accident on Bevery Hills, when he was 16. Inheriting all of her fortune, Carlton passed to study all time he could in order to achieve academic excellence. When he was 20 years old he already was noticed for his aptied acting and martial skills, which prompted the rising Franklin "Frank" O'Connor to become John's agent. From this time onwards, John choose Johnny Cage as his artistic name. Acting and Wrestling Career During the incoming years, Johnny created for himself a acclaimed status, acting in numerous roles in numerous movies, such as a young father turned fighter in Ninja Mime, or a man with high tendencies to start his own franchise in Citizen Cage. For his portrayal on Citizen Cage, Johnny won a Oscar for Best Actor. For all intents and purposes, Johnny became a rising young star. He was considered for the role of Bruce Banner in the 2003 movie Hulk, but he himself rejected the offer by Ang Lee since "he never really cared for superhero movies", though he wished to interpret Batman at some point in his life. Johnny also rose to become a prominient figure in the wrestling area, from 2004 to 2006, where he quickly became one of the most beloved fighters in the area duo to his charisma and cocky attitude. In 2006 he fought against a also then young Seth Rollins, in a epic duel in which he won. Cage was said to be "unbeatable" in the ring, which made several professional fighters question if he was under the use of doping, which was proved false after tests. Still, Cage's prowless in fighting ould be considered coming from his own determination as well as his hidden powers. As time passed, however, by 2007, the many haters of Johnny Cage begin to publicly reveal their belief that the actor didn't possessed the feats he proclaimed, and instead of acting, all of his acrobats and skills were performed by doubles on all of his films. Cage became alarmed, revealing to Frank that he wanted to show his loyal fans how such claims were untrue. After searching through the internet during one week, his agent eventually stumbled upon the King of Iron Fist Tournament, unknown to the two, a deadly competition between the realms of Earthrealm and Outworld. Believing it to be his salvation, Johnny choose to participate in the challenge. He and Frank departed on a personal plane to Shang Tsung's Island, where the tournament would take place. Tenth King of Iron Fist Tournament at the King of Iron Fist Tournament.]]Arriving on Shang Tsung's Island in October 21, Johnny and Frank both positioned themselves amongst the other warriors, in the side of a preoccupied Nina Williams. Seeing her beauty, Johnny made several remarks about himself to her, and while she didn't seem to care, Johnny though so, and continued so on. His distraction prompted Shang Tsung in person to flee from his throne, stop his speech about the Tournament and travel to the location Johnny was, in order to make him pay attention to what mattered. When Tsung revealed he would be the final opponent in the Tournament, Johnny remarked about his age, but Shang simply stated "appearances could be deceiving". .]]Calling upon Johnny to be the first warrior to fight against his servants, Tsung then choose Reptile as his opponent. When Reptile appeared, Johnny started to think all didn't passed of a fraud and Reptile was actually a actor using a impressive makeup. The two fought, and Cage had the upper hand. After winning, Shang Tsung demanded that Cage killed him as per the Tournament's rules. However, Johnny choose not to do so, which angered Shang Tsung, but attracked the attention of the thunder God and Earthrealm protector Raiden. After he won against Reptile, Johnny was approached by Raiden and his pupil, Ryū Hōshi, with Raiden praising Cage's abilities. When Johnny mocked Raiden for what he called a "silly hat" and calling the Tournament a joke, Ryū was quickly to brand Cage ignorant, but, by Raiden's pleas, Ryū left him be, as Raiden revealed Cage needs to find his own path. Johnny relutanctly informed he "would think about it", and leaved the main arena of the Tournament in the search of Nina, whose cellphone number he desired. Joining the Defenders of the Realm .]]Noticing Nina in a nearby cliff, he followed her in order to chat. When she replied she wanted nothing with him, a man by the name of Kano appeared and took Johnny out of the cliff, seemingly to his death. Johnny however, managed to survive by holding on a nearby rock. Getting back up, Cage confronted Kano, whom he defeated with some effort. Helping Nina get up, she thanked Cage, who in turn became happy. Nina then informed she was sent to Shang Tsung's Island in the search of Kano, who was a W.I.A. defector and leader of the crime syndicate and terrorist organization Black Dragon, who was in the island to trade advanced weapons with Shang Tsung, that would then give them to his master, the Mad Titan Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld. But she revealed she wasn't just tracking Kano, but searching for her partner, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, recently captured by Kano's mercenaries. Alongside Nina, Johnny search through most of the island in search of Jax, and ultimately they found him inside the Sleeping Cave, tied and beaten. After saving him, Johnny, Jax and Nina were confronted by Raiden and Ryū, who offered their aid. Escaping the cave through hordes of masked guards, the five stumbled upon Shang Tsung's enforcers, Kitana and Jade, as well as Kano himself. In a ensuing fight, Cage and his new allies defeated the three of them, but they escaped in a chopper who traveled back to Shang Tsung's palace. Personality Abilities *'Peak Human Physical Conditioning': Cage is an Olympic-level athlete and gymnast. *'Meditation': Johnny is a master of meditation and relaxation techniques. He can enter a trance-like state to ignore pain and slow his heart rate. *'Master Martial Artist': Johnny is a master of several Earthrealm martial arts' including but not limited to: Kunlunquan, Shaolinquan, Judo, Aikido, Ninjutsu, Karate, Boxing and even loose street fighting tactics. When temporarily blinded by Goro, he was able to still defeat the lethal Shokan, without even using his chi powers. He is also skilled in unique chi based techniques, that once masked him from such things as Jax's radars and Bison's telepathic reflexes. He is one of the greatest martial artists on Earth; having held his own against Ryu and Ken. Cage also holds notable victories over Reptile, Baraka, Goro and Dhalsim. Trivia Category:Earth-3900 Category:Characters of Earth-3900 Category:Males of Earth-3900 Category:Heroes of Earth-3900 Category:Humans (Earth-3900) Category:Earthrealmers (Earth-3900) Category:Deceased Characters (Earth-3900) Category:Defenders of the Realm (Earth-3900) Category:Forces of Light (Earth-3900) Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Americans (Earth-3900) Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Actors Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Murderers Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Created by Draft227